The present invention relates to a drum mounting device, which is used to mount a drum such as a tom-tom to a bass drum or a stand, and to a drum.
A drum such as a tom-tom is played by striking the drum head with a stick. At this time, if the drum as a whole sways in correspondence with the direction in which the drum head is struck, the feeling of striking is improved and the sound quality and resonance of the drum are improved. Also, by restraining transmission of the vibration, which is caused by striking the drum head, from the shell to the holder or the stand, the sound quality and resonance of the drum are further improved.
The bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,700 includes a rod clamping portion, two upper and lower vibration absorbing seat portions, plates, and bolts. The vibration absorbing seat portions are integrated with the rod clamping portion. The plates are each embedded in the corresponding one of the vibration absorbing seat portions. The bolts are each fixed to the corresponding one of the plates. The bracket is fixed by fastening a nut onto each of the bolts from the inner side of the shell in a state in which the two upper and lower vibration absorbing seat portions are held in tight contact with the outer circumferential surface of the shell.
The bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,613,603 includes one of the lugs fixed to the outer circumferential surface of a shell, a rod clamping member mounted to the lug, and a vibration insulating member arranged between the lug and the rod clamping member. The vibration insulating member is configured by a first metal washer element and a second metal washer element. The first and second metal washer elements are engaged with a horizontal pin and a vertical pin, respectively. The horizontal pin and the vertical pin couple the lug and the rod clamping member to each other.
The bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,980 includes an arcuate arm, which is mounted to metal parts separated apart on the outer circumferential surface of the shell and the upper hoop by means of a lug bolt. A plate portion, which has a rectangular shape as viewed from above, extends downward from the middle of the arm. A rectangular pillar-shaped connector, to which a rod is fixed, is fixed to the plate portion via a rubber member.
A bracket 70 shown in FIG. 7 includes a metal body portion 71, which is substantially U-shaped, and a rod clamping portion 72, which is mounted to the body portion 71. The bracket 70 is fixed from the inner side of a shell S by means of two mounting screws in a state in which the body portion 71 is held in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the shell S.
However, neither the bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,700 nor the bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,980 is configured to sway the drum as a whole in correspondence with the striking direction in which the drum head is struck. That is, neither of these brackets is configured to control the vibrating direction of the drum to be the same as the striking direction. If a drum is mounted to a holder or a stand using such brackets, the position of the striking surface of the drum head cannot be stabilized at the time the player rolls the drum head. This hampers drum playing and swells the sound of the drum, thus deteriorating the sound quality of the drum.
In the bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 9,613,603, not only the horizontal sway of the drum is restricted by the first metal washer element, which is engaged with the horizontal pin, but also the vertical sway of the drum is restricted by the second metal washer element, which is engaged with the vertical pin. This hampers sway of the drum as a whole in every direction. As a result, the feeling of striking the drum and the sound quality and resonance of the drum are undesirable.
In contrast, if the drum is mounted to a holder or a stand using the bracket 70 of FIG. 7, the substantially U-shaped body portion 71 allows the drum as a whole to sway in correspondence with the direction in which the drum head is struck. However, in this case, since the body portion 71 is made of metal, the sway of the drum as a whole is limited. Also, since the bracket 70 is incapable of sufficiently controlling the vibrating direction of the drum, the bracket 70 cannot improve the sound quality and resonance of the drum sufficiently. Further, since the bracket 70 lacks a vibration absorbing member, the vibration is easily transmitted from the drum to the holder or the stand through the body portion 71, which is made of metal.